Where's My Happy Ending
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: In the place known as highschool where almost all indivguality is robbed of you, these 14 teens have found a way to find the answer to the one question they always ask themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! I got bored so I decided to write a glee project oc sort of story... So enjoy! P.S if you have trouble telling who's who, it's in the order season 2 was eliminated.

Joe was astounded. 14 names were on the signup sheet for glee club. He recognized a few names from his French class, but the rest were bright fresh faces that were ready to perform. He hurried into the auditorium and called the first name. "Lucas Dockery?" A young man with sea blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walked out onto the stage. He spoke with a heavy southern accent and carried a guitar. He spoke aloud and adjusted his strap "Hi I uh I'm Lucas... These are the glee club auditions right?" Joe nodded and told the boy to begin. He sang _Our Song _by Taylor Swift. Joe spoke to him as soon as the final notes faded "Thanks Lucas. Rehearsal starts today after school." The young man thanked him and wandered back in the direction of the choir room to return the guitar. He called the next name, which was one he actually recognized. "Anna Hawkins!" The expressive young woman walked out to the stage with an air of confidence. She cheered gratefully "Mr. Hart!" He told her "You can start whenever you're ready." She grabbed the mic stand and managed to sing a fairly impressive version of_ My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_. Mr. Hart gave her the exact same message he gave Lucas before sending her on her way. He called out the next name "Madison Gordon." A girl in a neat and crisp cheerios uniform sauntered out onto the stage. She began as soon as Joe gave the nod. He never believed such a loud voice had come out of a girl that size since Rachel Berry herself. He smirked at the thought of having an impressive female in the New Directions. He gave her the memo of practice starting that afternoon, and she soon left to get to class. Joe called out the next name "Daniel Nelson." The young man walked onto the stage and smiled. He sang a remarkable version of Elton John's _Just the Way You Are. _ He gave Daniel the same speech he gave the first 3 to audition and the young man exited stage left. He quickly called Caleb Wright to the stage. The young man walked out onto the stage. His nerves were apparent with the way he walked. He sang an astonishing version of Maroon 5's _Moves like Jagger_. Joe thanked the young man and gave the exact same message word for word. He hurried off the stage as the director yelled "Donovan get out here!" A young man with hazel eyes and black-ish curls walked with determination onto the stage. He called out with optimism "Mr. Hart!" Joe smiled at the young man, who sat himself behind the piano. He sang a heart-breaking version of the song _Mad World_ by Michael Andrews. Donovan asked in his usual laid back chill tone "So am I in?" Joe's mouth was still gaping from the beauty of it all. He nodded as the young man asked "When do rehearsals start?" Joe answered "Its today after school…" The young man nodded. A few curls fell in the way of his eyes as he spoke to himself "After that we've got a writer's club meeting." Donovan high-fived the girl who Mr. Hart recognized as well. He spoke "Hey Valerie." The young woman smiled and swept a few raven black strands out of her eyes. He told her to start when she was ready. She sang the iconic hit _Born This Way_. Joe smiled and spoke in a clear concise tone "You never cease to amaze me Valerie. Rehearsals start after school today." The next name was yet another Mr. Hart recognized. "Marcus! It's good to see a good bit of people from French signed up. You can start whenever you're ready…" The young man ran a hand through the red streak in the front of his hair before he began singing a slowed down, unplugged version Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal._ Joe smiled. He never knew how truly talented the kids in his 6th period French class were. He told the young man "Rehearsals start today after school. Don't be late." Marcus asked the one thing a few of them had wanted to ask all along "Wait does that mean no French homework tonight?" Joe rolled his eyes. He was waiting for one of the kids from his class to ask that. "Yes that means no French homework. Just don't tell Donovan that. He needs to study his adverbs." Marcus nodded and sauntered off the stage. A young woman in a bright white and red cheerios uniform paced out the stage. She spoke with a heavy southern accent "Hi I'm Lexa." He responded "Well you can begin whenever you're ready." She sang what was the second Taylor Swift song of the auditions, but in lue of something romantic she sang _Picture to Burn._ Joe told her "Thanks rehearsal starts after school." Lexa's smile broadened as she walked off. The next name he called happened to yet another cheerio. "Savannah Gibson?" The young woman walked out. She spoke in a clear concise tone "Hi, I'm Savannah and I'll be singing _Here's to Us._" Joe gave her the nod to begin. She was phenomenal. She spoke once the music faded "Madison already told me rehearsals start after school. Is there anything else I need to know?" He shook his head before he called out the next name. "Preston come on we don't have all day!" A juvenile appearing young man walked out onto the stage. He spoke "Hello Mr. Hart." The director responded "well whenever you're ready..." He grabbed a guitar and sang _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz. It was pretty good. Donovan had already spread the practice memo around to all those in the Writer's Club, so the young man left without another word to the director. Joe called out one of the last three names on the sign up sheet. "Alex Way?" The wheelchair bound cheerio everyone knows and loves moved her way onto the stage. She spoke in a cheery tone "Hi I'm Alex and I will be singing Circus by Brittany Spears. The director responded "Well whenever you're ready Alex." She sang the song beautifully. He attempted to give her the memo, but Madison had passed it along to all of the cheerios that had signed up for Glee Club. She wheeled off after thanking Mr. Hart for his time. He called out another name "Kylie Daniels?" The optimistic young red head walked with confidence onto the stage. She chirped "Hi my name is Kylie and I will be singing Royals." Her voice was spectacular. Her pitch was perfect. Once the last notes faded Joe was awestruck at her talent. He only spoke two words to her "You're in." She seemed rather giddy as she exited the stage. Mr. Hart couldn't contain his joy as he called the last name on the list "James Parker!" The young man in his number 58 jersey walked out onto the stage. He spoke in a clear, self-assured tone "Hi, I'm James and I will be singing _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain." Joe added "Well start whenever you're ready…" The young man was astounding. His voice seemed to effortlessly flow. The choir director called out "Be in the choir room by 3:40 today." The dredlocked man thought aloud as James exited the stage, "This is gonna be a great year for The New Directions."


	2. Chapter 2

This was more amazing than Mr. Hart could have possibly hoped for. In his choir room he had 14 kids ready to participate. He walked into the room and looked at them all. He had all of the writer's club. He had a few cheerios, a few great football players, and it all came together as a promising group of talented individuals. He spoke out "Ok guys this weeks assignment is to sing a song that shows this club who you are." Donovan spoke once he was done, "I think I have the perfect song, Mr. Hart if I may?" He nodded and allowed the young man to step forward. He nodded to Marcus and Preston who were behind their respective instruments. He sang _Broken Arrow_ by The Script. The four other members of writer's club smirked in recognition, knowing full and well what he meant by the song. James on the other hand had a confused look on his face. He asked "How's that suppose to tell us about you?" Donovan smiled. He spoke in a clear voice "Well this time I'm trying to take it to the good old days with no airs of grace. I've been shooting across the sky like a broken arrow. It's sort of hard to keep on the straight and narrow. I realized it's hard to get to heaven when I in fact was born hell bound." Madison remarked "In English please?" Donovan almost yelled "I know I'm a screw up, but I'm attempting to change." The director grinned at the boy's abruptness. Donovan sat back down in his seat between Marcus and Kylie. Alex raised her hand asking could she go next. Joe saw this and gestured for her to come foreword. She turned her wheelchair around and spoke in her usual chipper tone, "Well, there is something that is just what we need that James, Anna and I have been working on." The other two smiled and hopped out of their seats. Anna grabbed a guitar while James got himself situated behind the drum set. The three of them sang _Counting Stars_ by One Republic. It sounded amazing with their voices. The director could tell that the three of them had obviously put a lot of work into the number. Mr. Hart spoke "Ok everybody we have time for one more." Kylie immediately threw up her hand. He told her "Sure come on up…" She voiced in her usual lively tone, "Well most of you know me so there's not much to tell you in a song." Donovan smirked "Well about that one thing we came up with?" She sassed back at the curly haired young man "You're only saying that because you want to beat box." He shrugged "Guilty as charged…" She answered "Well I guess we could since we worked on it a lot." She put in a cd and the music quickly began to play. She sang _Roar _by Katy Perry, with the occasional addition of Donovan's beat boxing. Every loved the high energy and was sort of dancing along in their seats. Once the final notes faded, the choir director began to speak. "Ok guys we learned a lot about a few of you for the first rehearsal." Madison remarked "Yep that Curls is a screw up, Wheels is a team player, and ginger has the hots for Screw Up." Donovan and Kylie yelled in almost perfect unison "We're just friends!" The cheerio sassed "What, would you rather I call her the attention whore that she is?" The curly haired young man yelled "Don't talk about her like that!" Kylie smiled and placed her shoulder on the fuming young man's shoulder. She soothed "Donovan that's really sweet, but I don't need you to fight my battles for me." He answered "It's the least I can do Princess. So are we still on for Friday night?" She uttered "I guess…" Marcus nudged his friend with his elbow and joked "Come on lady's man. We have a writer's club meeting and Val's mom is coming to pick us up." The 5 teenagers filed out of the school with Donovan leading the way. Marcus was the first to speak as they stood outside the front of the school, "I've got the stuff. Anna did you put what your sister got us in the mini fridge in the basement?" The tall young woman nodded. Preston continued by asking "So do you guys have dates for the fall formal?" Anna spoke "I'm going with Alex. She's even already got her dress." Donovan added "I'm asking Kylie if she's willing to go with me." Marcus sassed "That is if your date on Friday night goes well." The curly haired young man remarked "Yeah, but if it doesn't I know you would be thrilled to go with me!" Marcus blushed and called out in an almost cutting tone. "Don't flatter yourself Donovan Scott Campbell. It was one date." It was in that moment Valerie decided to speak up "Uhm actually you two were together the entire 3 months that made up this past summer vacation." Marcus felt a deep blush creep up the back of his neck. Valerie chirped "Well if things work out with Kylie, Ill go with you Marcus." He thanked her as the one subject came to mind that no one thought to ask about. "So Preston, who are you going with?" The young nerd tensed up slightly before answering "Oh, uhm I'm going with Lexa. You know, the cheerio from glee club." Everyone's jaws dropped as those words left Preston's lips. Donovan whispered "Dude, Lucas is going to kill you." The conversation came to a standstill as they continued to wait for Valerie's mother to arrive. Marcus broke the awkward silence." Guys, Val's mom is here." They climbed into the SUV one by one. Mrs. Lathrope asked her daughter "Hey kiddo how was show choir?" Valerie answered her mother "Everyone made it, but Donovan was the only one of us who sang today." Donovan corrected "Anna, Marcus, and Preston all played instruments. You on the other hand just sat there." She murmured "Because Preston was being an adorable little jerk bag and took the piano part of _Counting Stars _out." Donovan put his hand up to his ear "What was that? All I heard was Valerie being stereotypical with a crush on the quarterback!" The two of them continued to bicker back and forth till Marcus talked over them both, "Val, D-man. Both of you calm yourselves!" Anna and Preston found their friends arguing with Marcus having to intervene to actually be pretty amusing. Donovan playfully batted Anna's shoulder. The argument continued with Marcus having to play the roll of peace keeper for the rest of the ride. They filed out and into Valerie's basement as soon as the car stopped. The 5 teenagers sat on the various chairs that were arranged in their circle with Marcus and Donovan on the loveseat. Preston was the first to pull out one of the vintage typewriters that they bought at various yard sales. Valerie spoke in a clear tone that was almost unheard outside of their circle, "Ok guys the goal of this week is to write a short story about life. Who here thinks they can get it written in three days?" All of them except Preston raised their hands. Anna pondered "Why can you not have a one page writing done? Preston Ethan Wright you can usually do that in two hours!" The young man shrugged, "I've got Football practice." Donovan sassed "Wait since when can you play football?" The young man across the circle gave him a dirty look and answered "Since my brother taught me how to play to help me get girls." The only thing that comment earned Preston was dirty looks from Anna and Val. The looks brushed right off as the 5 of them began typing up a storm on the 5 typewriters. It came nearly an hour and a half later that Marcus's voice rose above all of the clicking of keys, "And done." Donovan asked "What could you possible have written about that you had enough inspiration to write an entire page in an hour and a half?" The young man ran a hand through his red streak and cheered "Show choir." The other 4 shrugged before Valerie snipped "Well you can be the one to go help my mother make dinner." He nodded and headed back up the stairs to the kitchen. He began helping Miss Lathrope make dinner while the other 4 were clicking away on typewriters. Valerie made quick work of her short story. All of the others finished except Donovan by the time Marcus called down the stairs "Guys Dinners ready!" The 4 of them raced up the stairs to greet their friend and Valerie's mother. Marcus chirped "Hope you guys like tacos." Donovan was the first to throw up the innocent act. He spoke in a voice nearly a half octave higher than usual, the voice he almost always used with adults, "Thank you so much for being willing to have the writer's club over for dinner Mrs. Lathrope." She smiled at the boy's politeness and spoke "Well Donovan you five have always been friends, you boys and Anna are welcome here anytime." Valerie smirked and asked "Mom, why are you always so nice to my friends?" Her mother answered "Well sweetheart, these 4 have been with you through everything. I remember when your dad first left and Anna was here almost every night making sure you weren't sad." Preston added "I sat through Titanic with you 38 times when you went through that weird phase in 4th grade of that being all you would watch." Donovan remarked "I was the one who played piano and guitar alongside your first vocals lessons." Marcus concluded "We were all there when you got your nose piercing!" Her mother shot her a look most parents give their child when they mess up, but not before Valerie could defend herself "I got it done, but I still followed your rule of no non-ear piercings in while in the house. Nearly all off them followed it too. Donovan even took out his eyebrow ring!" The only adult at the table decided now would be a good time to get the dinner topic off of face piercings. She asked "So Val, did you get a date for the dance next Friday?" The young woman answered "Well mom, I'm going with Marcus." Her mother shot a look at the young man, who was on the other side of the table. She whispered "I thought he played for the other team…" Marcus corrected her "I do, we're just going as friends." Donovan added on a sly tone "I was his first choice, but I'm going with an awesome girl from the cheer squad." Marcus quipped "I wasn't her choice." She looked up at her daughter and asked "Well, who was?" Valerie stuttered "J-James..." Her mother questioned "Wait, James Parker!?" Val did nothing but nod her head. Her friends had finished their food before Preston could speak. He pondered "Well Val, I've got to get home and do calculus home work. Marcus, D-man you two need rides?" Donovan and Marcus both nodded and got up from the table. Marcus chirped "Well Madam, dinner was lovely." The only adult present spoke "Well it was nice having you boys over." The three young men smiled at their two seated friends and walked out of the house casually. Once they got in Preston's car, Marcus eased out "Well Val's mom has excellent gaydar..." Preston remarked "Wait, you have known Valerie since the third grade, yet you didn't think to tell her mom you like guys?" The young man shook his head, the red front strands moving slightly despite the tedious time he spent spraying it with hairspray. Donovan shrugged "Well man, now she knows, so you don't have to worry about it."


End file.
